


Operation Zoo: The Baby Spider

by watchingthestars13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Schmoop, Babysitting, Enough fluff to make your teeth rot, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Toddler Peter, Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two assassins and a super powered toddler who is the adopted son of Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers at a zoo. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Zoo: The Baby Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this super cute fan art that I can't find right now, and it inspired me to write this story. It was posted at 3am, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I just really had a flow!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

 

Clint was woken up by sunlight hitting his face. Grumbling, he turned onto his side, only to almost roll onto a warm body. 

Oh yeah. Natasha stayed the night.

He smiled as he blinked his eyes open, watching her ribcage rise and fall slowly. Her red hair cascaded over her pillow like a waterfall, and her lips were quirked just the tiniest bit upwards, telling him her dreams were far from nightmare-ish. 

Unlike him, Natasha slept curled up, like a little kitten, and Clint dubbed it adorable. He loved sleeping next to Natasha and even feeling her cold as shit feet on his stomach in the middle of the night was worth it, when he got to see her like this. There was something about sleeping next to someone that made you feel vulnerable, and that Clint got to see Natasha that vulnerable made him fill to the brim with pride.

The sunlight peeked through the curtains, and hit him in the face, but it gave Natasha's hair a beautiful glint, and he reached up to brush a strand out of her face. She let him.

He was just about to kiss her forehead and get some coffee going, when a loud and obnoxious ring tone went off.

 

_Has he lost his mind?_

_Can he see or is he blind?_

_Can he walk at all_

_Or if he moves will he fall?_

 

 

Ah, the sound of alcoholism and disapprovement. What could Tony want at fuck o'clock in the morning?

This, of course, woke Natasha up, and he had to give her some credit for not immediately snapping out of his bed or stabbing him with the knife she no doubt left on the other nightstand last night.

"Mornin'," he huffed, as Natasha opened her eyes, green irises slightly dazed with sleep. She took in her surroundings, and rolled over so that her back was pressed to his stomach.

"Answer the damn phone, Barton." He smiled at that, and kissed her exposed shoulder before grabbing his phone off his nightstand.

"Alright Stark, what's the matter? If it's aliens or robots, you can fuck off," Clint said into the phone, and Natasha's hand searched for his under the covers. 

"None of it, actually," came Tony Stark-Rogers amused drawl. "I need you to watch Peter."

Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers, the Superhusbands adopted son. He was this lithe little kid, with big brown eyes and brown tufts of hair that was all over the place, glasses with a thin frame, oh, and he had super powers.

The kind of super powers that made him able to climb walls and shoot webs.

When Steve and Tony had gotten him, he was only a few months old, and quiet and sad. Now the kid was all sunshine and puppies, four and a half years old with a slight gap in between his front teeth and an immense amount of love for all of his uncles and aunts. Safe to say, all the Avengers loved their little nephew, a lot, and was very protective of him

"And why is that?" Clint asked, sleepily running his fingers over Nat's.

"Meh, Steve's got a lead on Bucky and fuck if I'm gonna let him go alone," Tony said, his voice still light.

"Ah. So... For like a week?"

"Oh, no, it's in town. We'll be back by dinner."

"For the day then?"

"Yup. Bring Romanoff. She'll keep your ass out of trouble."

"Got it. Give us 45 minutes." Tony hummed in confirmation, and Clint ended the call and threw the phone onto his carpeted floor. He let his lips ghost over Natasha's neck, and she chuckled in amusement. It turned into a almost-purr as he slid a free hand over her ribs, down over her waist, hips, and all the way down her strong thigh. 

"What did you have planned for those 45 minutes?" she laughed quietly as she maneuvered herself onto him, straddling his hips. He smiled up at her, softly, and she leaned down to kiss his lips. "I need a shower." She really did to be honest. She'd gotten back from a solo mission since Clint still wasn't allowed on active duty after taking a bullet (literally) for her on their last mission. Clint was too happy with the fact that she was alive and just tired and bruised that they'd just collapsed in his bed as soon as she'd gotten there, watching tv and trading soft kisses and murmurs of 'I love you's.

Now that the light cascaded over Natasha's figure, he could see the bruises blooming on her pale skin, a few cuts and scrapes here and there. She had a bruise on her neck that could be taken as a hickey with some makeup to cover the worst of it, but other than that, they could be seen in public without any hassle.

It  _had_ happened in the past, someone coming up to either him or Natasha and asking quietly if they needed help. Clint laughed, usually, and told them that he was a boxer, and with his arms and toned figure many believed him. Natasha just shook her head and told the approachers that she was more than capable of kicking his ass should he ever lay a hand on her. Clint shuddered at the thought, and he was brought back to the present by Natasha's tilt of the head and the feeling of her hand pressed to his cheek. "You okay?"

He slid a hand up her thigh again, a reasurrence.

"Yeah. Go on. Go shower." Natasha bit her lip and her eyes sparkled.

"Get the coffee going and then come join me," she said, and leaned down to kiss him, quickly, just a brush of lips against lips, before sliding off his hips. She walked off to the bathroom and Clint shot up to get the coffee going ASAP so that he could get into the shower as quick as humanly possible.

\---

46 minutes later, and the two agents pulled up by the Avengers tower. It was one of Clint's cars, the one with a legal licence plate, one of his less 'dangerous' cars. Natasha was wearing a beautiful plum dress, and Clint really loved the look of it on her beautiful thighs. Also, it was hot outside, the warm summer sun shining over New York City, and she said that she'd rather die than struggle into one of her short pairs of shorts.

They walked through the lobby to the elevators, and stepped into the private one, Avengers only access. 

Of the Avengers, only Steve and Tony lived permanently in the tower, mostly because of Peter and to be close to the other Avengers. Of course, Tony had offered Bruce a floor in the tower, which he had accepted after mild protest. The arguments mostly revolved around "I'm dangerous, Tony, there's a child here" and Tony had waved him off. Tony was 100% not at all scared of the Hulk, and Clint new that Bruce was secretly thankful for it. Or, well, not so secretly. According to Steve, when Bruce was in the tower, it didn't take long for something to blow up or catch on fire. The two scientists had their bromance thing going for them. 

Thor usually stayed with 'Lady Jane and her friendly companion Lady Darcy', when he was Earth-bound. He did have his own floor in the tower, but he rarely stayed there. Clint and Natasha had their own separate appartments, even though they basically lived together anyways. Clint claimed it was so that he could assure himself that Natasha actually ate something else than crackers and the occasional sallads, but it was also for the proximity and the fact that literally half his shit was over at her place anyways, and half hers was at his. 

Of course, none of the other Avengers actually knew this.

They never really confirmed or denied their relationship being anything more than friendship. For privacy reasons. And also the fact that Tony was an ass and would tease them relentlessly about it. One time when one of Natasha's love bites had been not so well hidden, Tony had tried to pressure him into telling them who the lucky lady was. He'd grinned and said that she was someone very special, and later that night Natasha had given him more love bites and he'd had a shit-eating grin on his face for days after that.

"Welcome back, Agents," Jarvis cool voice said as soon as the doors closed after them.

"Sup Jarvis," Clint said and leaned against the glass wall.

"Sir and Captain Rogers are waiting on their floor."

"Then beam us up, Scotty," Clint said, and Natasha snorted.

"Star Trek? Seriously Clint?" she said with pointedly raised eyebrows.

"Shit, we should watch those movies again."

"The remakes or the originals?"

"The remakes are the one with the guy from AHS, right?" Natasha smiled and nodded. "Yeah, then we're watching those."

"First thing we'll do after this."

"Deal."

The elevator doors slid open, and they exited into the Rogers-Stark world of chaos. There were spiderwebs a little bit of everywhere, and Steve and Tony were talking quietly as their hands hovered around a hologram of a building. They looked up simultaniously and Steve smiled warmly.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," Steve said as he got a quick peck on the cheek from Natasha and a clap on the back from Clint. They did see each other at least once a week, but Natasha had been gone for two weeks on her mission, and Steve was always a pretty touchy kinda guy when he got over the initial awkwardness. Physical contact reassured him things were good.

"Of course, anything for our little bed bug," Clint said with a grin. "Speaking of, where is said bug?"

"On a rug with a mug," Natasha quipped, and Clint laughed.

"Well, you're not wrong," Tony said, and waved in the general direction of the living room. "He's probably on the floor watching a cartoon." 

Natasha nodded and tip toed into the living room, and Clint scanned the schematics of the building quickly. 

"So, how about we take Peter out today? Maybe like to the park, or the zoo or something?" Clint asked.

"Oh, the zoo sounds fun," Steve said in a distracted manner, his fingers probably itching to grab his shield and get going.

"Seriously? Oh alright. Cool. Put the two assassins in charge of a toddler at the zoo."

"Don't let Peter do anything stupid, like try to climb into one of the cages or something," Tony said, and pinned Clint with a stare. Clint held his hands up with a smile.

"Alright Superhusbands, calm down, I'm not gonna throw him to the wolves," he said. "We got it from here. Grab your shit and go."

"You sure?" Steve said as Tony shut the hologram down.

"Totally."

"Alright..." The three men walked into the living room to say goodbye, only to find Natasha with Peter in between her legs, sitting on the carpet and watching a pixar movie.

"Okay Peter, you think you can be good with Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha today?" Steve asked as he crouched down next to the two on the floor. Big brown eyes darted to his father, and he nodded.

"Uh huh," the child said. 

"Okay. Does papa get a hug?" Steve asked, and Peter nearly tripped on Natashas skirt as he threw his arms around his papas neck, and hugged him tightly. Tony got a kiss on his cheek, and he hugged Peter whilst he was still in Peters grip.

"Be good!" Tony called as he stepped out on his landing pad. Peter quickly ran over to the window to see his dad turn into Iron Man, and hummed with excitement. He stood there for a few seconds, until he saw Cap on his hoover bike dashing after Iron Man. 

Clint sat down on the couch as Peter trotted back to Natasha, and sat down. He smiled up at her, and she smiled back, brushed a tuft of his hair out of his face.

"So, Petey, how about me and Aunt Tasha take you to the zoo?" Clint asked Peter. The kid lit up like a light.

"Oh yeah! We can go see the snakes and the spiders and the big elephants!" he exclaimed, and pressed his glasses to his nose in his excitement. It was something Clint think he'd picked up from Bruce, who did the same thing all the time when he was excited.

"Yeah. It'll be fun," Clint said at Natasha's mildly confused look.

 ---

The sun was beating down on them, but Peter didn't seem to mind under his sun hat. He bounced around in between the different habitats, and loved the tapir, and the tigers. The goafers were his favorite, at least until they got to the bugs and snake place. Clint liked snakes, he could accept that they were there and were doing their thing. He'd had to adjust to them when he was still living with the circus. The snakes kinda came and went here and there.

But the spiders?

They made his skin crawl, especially the ones the size of his face. He got so wound up he nearly screamed when he felt what felt like spidery feet on his back. He whipped around with a squeal, only to find Natasha there with a huge shit eating grin on her face. 

"Jesus fu-" he glanced over at Peter by the glass next to them, "-uudge, Nat! You scared the crap out of me!" She was still smiling.

"Spiders are more scared of you than you are of them," Natasha said matter of factly, and he narrowed his eyes at her, and swatted her rear in revenge. She swatted right back, harder than he had, too, and grinned sharply at him.

"Aunt Tasha, look!" Peter squealed happily. "Those two spiders are on the same web!" Natasha crouched down next to him, and looked at the spiders with him.

"Well, Peter, we spiders have to stick together," she said and kissed his temple with a loud smack. He giggled.

"I want ice cream," Peter declared after a few more minutes of spider staring. Clint thanked the gods internally.

"Yes! Ice cream! Ice cream is good, lets get the hell out of this dark place," he said and shuffled Natasha and Peter out of the house of arachnids as quick as he could.

They bought ice cream from a stand, and sat down on a warm bench to eat them. Clint stole licks of Natasha's ice cream, and in return, she swiped his own ice cream over his left cheek, leaving the skin sticky and smelling like rasberry. He didn't mind.

Natasha's mood was positively sunny, and Peter was in a good mood too, so how could he _not_ be happy? 

\---

A wild llama incident and a life-time ban from the zoo later, Clint and Natasha returned to the Avengers tower with a tuckered out Peter. 

Natasha and Peter had hit the gift shop before Clint was banned from the zoo, so Clint was stuck carrying three bags whilst Nat carried Peter. 

"What was your favorite thing today?" Natasha asked Peter as they stepped into the private elevator. He sighed quietly in exhaustion.

"Spider house," he mumbled.

"The House of Arachnids?" He nodded into her neck. "Which spider was your favorite?"

"You." Natasha grinned, and Clint cracked a grin too, sweeping her red hair away from Peters face with his free hand. "Why don't you hold hands like dad and papa?" he asked sleepily after a while.

"Not all adults hold hands all the time," Natasha said, and soothed his hair down, but he looked up, blinking owlishly at them. He was trying to stay awake.

"But you're in love, like dad and papa? N' they hold hands all the time, n' kiss n' stuff," he said and rubbed his eyes. Clint and Natasha just gaped at him for a moment.

"Would you like us to hold hands and kiss?" Clint asked with a small nervous smile on his lips. Peter nodded with a very serious face and crossed his arms over his chest. Natasha chuckled, and turned to Clint. 

"Well? Are you gonna sweep me off my feet with a kiss, Prince Charming?" she teased, and he grinned, lightly took her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. 

It may have swept Natasha off her feet a little, but she was not going to say it where Jarvis could record it and use it against her.

The little breathy sigh she let slip out when he pulled back was enough to let Clint know that he had succeeded in sweeping her off her feet. 

He gave Peter a look. 

"That good?" Peter nodded sleepily and tucked himself back on Natasha's neck. The doors opened to reveal Peter's floor, and they put Peter down for a quick nap, as he was exhausted. Clint left the bags in Peter's room so he could show his parents when they got back. 

Clint and Natasha relocated into the living room, and collapsed on the couch, both with tired sighs. 

"Alright, they've seen us kiss, the jig is up, now scooch over here," Natasha murmured from her side of the couch, and Clint did as he was asked, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her knees over his legs. She sighed happily, and he pressed a kiss to her hair, grabbing her hand with his free one.

"I forgot how exhausting it is to act like a parent," he mumbled, and she hummed in agreement. "Let's just sleep for a while, hm?"

Natasha nodded, and Clint rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand gently, drowsily wondering if Peter just knew that they were in love, or if the two assassins had started slipping.

Whatever it was, he didn't care.

Let the world know that he loved Natasha Romanoff more than he loved himself.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the ringtone, it's "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath.  
> Also, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos make my day, week even  
> Stay cool guys <3


End file.
